League of Link
by Mathmatt878
Summary: The Triforce has gone missing from Link's world, but who would do such a thing? That would be the evil champions from the League of Legends, hoping to use its wish granting powers to gain what they most desire. But when Link finds out about this evil plot, he sets off to the League of Legends to get it back, the only question is; is he the only one trying to reclaim it?
1. The Traitor Among Us

_If you've heard of my adventures than you may have heard of my latest quest, the one involving my sword from the sky, the blade that glitters with divine light. The adventure of the Skyward Sword. You've heard of it? Good, now let me tell you it the right way. It is a cheese-flavoured LIE! _I wrote the last word so forcefully that I actually stained the table underneath the paper I was writing on. But I didn't care, I needed to get the message out. After gathering myself again, I began to write. _I wish it was all true, but I'm afraid it couldn't be, because I'm no hero. The crimson loftwing? Yes, I did have a rather rare loftwing, but it was taken away from me, just like Zelda was._

I was too angry to do this, if I continued, I would just write it my way, how my rival was always showing off, and hated me from the beginning, but in reality, that wasn't him, that was me. I got up and looked outside my window, that was the window where I got my letter. I know I was supposed to receive a letter from Zelda here, reminding me that I was going to practice my flying with her today, but this was where I actually got a different letter, from him. I had a letter sitting on the windowsill that morning, I was still tired, so I didn't bother reading who it was from, but when I started to read it, I could tell who it was, even in my still-dreaming-about-monkeys state. _Hey, Link, _the letter read, _how you doing? Just wanted to wish you luck in the wing ceremony today! Hope you do well! Sincerely, your best pal. _I hate him so much. Always wishing me luck and being polite to me. It's not natural! He is not a nice person, I can just tell, he acts all nice to everyone, but in reality, I know that he's hiding something very important. Unfortunately, I have no proof, so everyone just thinks I'm jealous of him being so nice. No, there's something off about him, and I had a feeling that today was the day he was going to pull off his scheme.

The wing ceremony was just about to start, and we were all ready to start, then I looked over at him, and I saw he was looking back at me, he mouthed the words "good luck" to me, I politely nodded, but in my head I knew that he was going to do something horrible today. The wing ceremony commenced, and I sprinted as hard as I could to jump off the edge of our floating rock in the sky. Wow, when you say it like that it almost sounds stupid. But while we were falling to what most people would think to be our doom, we whistled for our loftwings, and started to fly up, chasing that golden yellow bird in the sky with the statue on its leg. Again, it sounds stupid when you say it that way! OK, maybe I should explain this more. Every year we have this wing ceremony on our floating rock in the sky called Skyloft. On Skyloft, we have the huge birds called loftwings that we can call to give us a ride through the sky. See, when we have this wing ceremony each year, all of the students at our knight academy fly their loftwings, trying to catch the statue that's tied to the yellow loftwing's leg, and if we do, then we get a special tunic that officially promotes us to our senior class of knighthood, bringing us one step closer to becoming a full Skyloft knight.

On this wing ceremony, it was me, Strich, Cawlin, Groose and him fighting for the title. We flew after the statue, all of us desperately wanting to advance to senior class. I saw the bird tilt to the right, and based on the fact there was a hunk of floating rock coming up, I assumed that it wanted to lose us there. I flew up, going higher than the rocks and determining where the prize bird would go after losing the followers. Probably back to Skyloft, that was the place it knew best, figuring out he quickest way from the rocks back to home, I changed directions, flying higher and higher until I was sure the bird wouldn't see me dive down and snatch the prize. I looked down and could see that I was right, the yellow loftwing had lost Cawlin and Strich in the rocks, but Groose and him didn't fall for it, Groose went under the floating rocks, but my arch-rival was able to follow the bird's complex movements, and he was catching up to it.

Now was the time, I dove, mathematically speaking, if I keep accelerating at my current rate, I would land directly behind the bird, close enough to grab the statue before it could even blink. But then my whole future was stolen from me in one fluid motion. My rival had gotten uncomfortable close to the prize, and now was about to ruin my life forever. He stood up on his loftwing, ignoring the normal safety rules of flying, and jumped off of his loftwing towards the bird, grabbing it and taking control. His old royal blue loftwing followed, knowing that this was only temporary. He turned around and ripped the statue from its leg, following by jumping again off of the prize bird, and landing on his original loftwing. That was it, I had had up to here with him! And since we were in the air, that's kind of a lot! I changed course, aiming no longer for the prize bird, but for him. Today would be the day I rid myself of Tryndamere.

But naturally, he was always one step ahead of me, he did a barrel roll to the right and made me miss my mark entirely. Most people said he did that for showmanship, but I think he did it because he knew that I was going to ruin his plan. I dejectedly flew back to Skyloft to watch the ceremony where Tryndamere would be given the special present that Zelda had told everyone about, the magical barbarian sword. I wanted that so bad, with that, I would be able to stop people like Tryndamere from planning evil plots. But alas, Tryndamere would be the one to wield the mighty blade, and use its powers from his own evil purposes. When everyone finally returned to Skyloft, Tryndamere was congratulated by the headmaster, and went with Zelda for the ceremony on top of the giant goddess statue. But that was when Tryndamere finally proved me right, he was planning something evil this entire time, and now was his time to strike. The entire village had come to watch from the ground to see the ceremony, but what they saw that day would shock them for the rest of their lives. From my position on our highest hill, I could clearly see what was going on, but if I had know what would happen, I wouldn't have watched it at all. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell from what they were doing, I imagine Zelda said something like;

"Congratulations Tryndamere, you won the wing ceremony, here is the promised reward, the green tunic!" Then, based on what I now know about him, he likely said;

"OK, thanks, but what about the sword? I want the sword." So Zelda picked up the giant barbarian sword and passed it very ceremoniously to Tryndamere, who took it greedily. And that was the last point in time that my life was normal. After Tryndamere got the sword, he lifted it high to the heavens with an evil laugh. Honestly, it was almost as if he was a super villain that had just received the ultimate weapon to bring the world everyone knows to its knees. Wait, that's exactly what happened. I didn't know what Tryndamere was planning, but whatever it was, he wanted Zelda out of the way for it. He grabbed Zelda in one hand, and turned and threw her off of the edge of the statue, provoking an ear-splitting scream from her. Immediately after throwing Zelda off the edge of the statue, Tryndamere tossed his new tunic to the ground and jumped from the statue himself, whistling for his loftwing to get him. At least I thought it was his loftwing he was whistling for, but sadly, I was wrong. Instead, it was a giant mechanical bird-like device, that seemed to be built out of things one might find in a junkyard.

But suddenly, my thoughts switched back to Zelda, falling to her imminent doom. I did what was a second nature to me; I called my loftwing. It flew overhead, knowing that it couldn't get too close to the ground without crashing, but I didn't need it to pick me up, I needed it to pick Zelda up. It was flying the right direction, but it was a little too high to catch Zelda, but luckily, my bird friend seemed to notice Zelda falling, and suddenly realized that I didn't want to fly at all. It adjusted its height, and just before Zelda went below the castle walls, my bird caught her, silencing her screams. Now that Zelda was safe, I could focus on the traitor that I always had a sore spot for. I turned to the mechanical bird, which I now noticed wasn't a bird, but a dragon. You know how I figured it out? It started breathing fire all over Skyloft! Everyone was thrown into a panic, running with their families away from the flames erupting all around their homeland. The dragon finally seemed satisfied that our home would die on its own, so it turned and left with Tryndamere on its back, carrying the weapon that would be the destruction of us all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey FanFiction! What do you think of the prologue from my latest story? Sorry to all of you Tryndamere fans for making him the bad guy, but I figured he would be perfect for the job of the betrayer. Later there's going to be a huge LoL style battle with Link and Zelda against some champions from League of Legends, and it will be glorious. Just for the record, this is my second story, and I will write whichever one I feel like at the moment, but I promise not to drop either one! Please review and tell me what you think, I'm always open to suggestions! :)

**Disclaimers: **Hey, you know that thing called Legend of Zelda? I don't own anything from it. Hey, you know that game called League of Legends? I don't own anything from it. Hey, you know that banana that has magical powers? Me neither, but I probably don't own it. I don't own Skyloft, loftwings, Link, Zelda, Tryndamere, or, basically anything else in this story.


	2. And Now

Before I tell you what is happening now, maybe I should finish telling what happened that day Tryndamere escaped. Our village was burning, Zelda had almost been killed, and the entire island of Skyloft was in a panic. Most people had called their loftwings and used their wings to blow out the fires, but it was spreading faster than we could put it out. Eventually our rock would burn and crumble to the land below. But just then, as the last of the people trying to put out the inferno gave up, a loud bellow was heard from the Northwest, more specifically, the Thunderhead. But, there was supposed to be no life sustainable there, how could- and that was when our prayers were answered. Levias, the great spirit of the sky, had come to our aid. As he passed overhead his… flippers… blew out the flames in one mighty gust. The people of Skyloft cheered, me included. I thought the Levias, our saviour would come back to bask in the fame of his fans, but as it turned out, he was just flying overhead to go to the Pumpkin Landing to get some soup. Stupid gods, always more focused on getting pumpkin soup instead of helping us. But we didn't care, we were just happy that Skyloft lived on.

But that was years ago. I am a full Skyloft knight now, and I am imbued with magic. As it turns out, my ancestors went on magical adventures, some with fairies, some with princesses. One went on an adventure with four of himself, gotta love crazy uncle Link. And I was planning on exploring the surface when I became a senior knight, but since I didn't get the title after the wing ceremony all those years ago, I never got to. Instead, I spent my time with Sparrot, the fortune teller of Skyloft, (who doubles as a magic teacher) to help me learn to tap into the power my ancestors had. Now, I can use the my ancestors powers to change my form, become sly like a wolf, hard like a rock, fast like a fish, or flammable like a tree. I don't use that last one very often. If only I had these powers when Tryndamere was still here, I could have stopped him, and though Zelda assures me it wasn't my fault, I can't help but think it is. I was useless the entire time he was plotting. Zelda had joined me in learning about our ancestors, and wouldn't you know it, she's descended from the princesses my ancestors saved from evil forces. So we trained ourselves in the, art of the ancients, I liked to call it. That was when an old "friend" from our past came to visit us.

*Meanwhile*

"Hi!" he said with a fabulous smile, "so glad you could make it, come on in!" Of course he was glad they came, if they hadn't, the party would only have one other guest.

"Uh, ok," the child said, a little afraid of the strange man's outfit, "thank you for inviting me." The child stopped as soon as he saw the living room. He had expected a wild party with dancing, loud music and all of the things parties are supposed to have. Instead, he was met with one man sitting in an armchair, holding a cup of coffee. "So where is everybody?" the child asked the man who had greeted him at the door.

"Oh, you know," the man began with an obviously fake smile, "they were busy, and you two accepted the invitation, so I couldn't cancel."

"There's only the three of us?" the child asked the man in disbelief.

"Yes, but don't worry, we can continue as planned," The much too cheery man practically hopped to the couch before taking a seat, "l must say, before you two accepted my invitation, I was a little sulky. It was frowns all around, but when you both said you could make it," he paused, "it just filled my heart with rainbows!" The small child almost fell on the floor where he was standing. Did he, a supposed super-villain, just say that something filled his heart with rainbows?! It was at that time he decided that if he turned and ran, he may be able to get out while he could. But this… man had promised what he had always wanted the most, so he decided to hear him out. "Well, don't just stand there, silly" the strange person said in a happy voice, "take a seat next to me!" He reluctantly walked over and sat next to the man who was proving more and more, with each passing second, that he was not a man. "Maybe we should start with introductions, and a little about yourself, I'll start," the strange man-lady cleared his throat, "my name is Ghirahim and I just moved to this wonderful land. Next?" he asked politely, then turned to the man drinking the coffee, "how about you?" the large man put down his coffee and in a deep voice replied,

"My name is Ganondorf, and I have an arch enemy" Ghirahim looked surprised at this.

"Really? You don't seem like the kind of person to make enemies," he said to Ganondorf, trying to be polite, "what's his name?" Ganondorf held his head high and said the next word with extreme hatred,

"Link." The small child almost fell for the second time that night.

"Link?" he asked in his high-pitched voice, "but he's a great man! He became my friend!" Ganondorf just looked at him, then replied.

"Then where is he now?" This stunned the small child, he hadn't seen his friend in years. He had always assumed they were playing a huge game of hide-and-seek, but now that he thought about it, Link never liked that game!

"I-I don't know." The small child said, shocked by his own words. Ghirahim cut in again.

"I'm sorry, and what's your name again?" The small child looked up, still sad about realizing his friends sudden abandonment.

"Skull Kid." Ghirahim looked at Skull Kid with intensity,

"Are you mad that this Link left you?" Skull Kid came to a realization right then and there.

"Yes."

"And why are you mad?"

"Because he left me."

"He what?"

"He left me." His voice growing angrier.

"One more time?" Ghirahim had almost pushed him over the edge.

"HE ABANDONED ME!" he screamed with so much rage that it even shocked Ghirahim how angry a small child could get. Ghirahim's plan had almost worked, now he just needed to reel them in.

"How about this," Ghirahim tried to hide his evil smile, "you both hate this Link, correct?"

"Yes!" Ganondorf and Skull Kid both shouted simultaneously.

"Then why don't we find this Link and kill him?" Ganondorf had been trying to do that for countless years, and he had failed even with an army and an evil god on his side, how could a kid and a freakish man-lady help him. But the way Skull Kid answered persuaded him to try.

"Without a doubt!" Skull Kid screamed, then he jumped up and punched a hole right through the wall, letting in a nice evening breeze. Ganondorf liked this kid's style.

"I'm in too, I guess." Ghirahim smiled, he now had a mission, destroy whoever this "Link" was to earn the trust of these fools, then use them to create an army to take over the universe! "Now, onto the next order of business," Ghirahim said with an evil smile, "who wants tea?"

*Back to Link*

"Link!" I hear a shout from outside, I turn to the door and leave Sparrot standing there as I leave my lesson with him to see what was happening, Zelda follows me. I am met with a horrible sight, Tryndamere has returned, much more buff and carrying the barbarian sword in his right hand, while holding on the railing of his mount with his left. His mount was the same thing he had left on, all those years ago, the giant scrapyard dragon. However, this time I could see it much closer. I saw that it wasn't an animated junk dragon, it was just a vehicle that looked like a dragon, and its controls seemed to be on top of it. But the pilot of the ship was more shocking than the return of my arch nemesis, it was a small blue furry thing sitting on a metal stool behind a control panel. The strangest part of it all was that it was so CUTE! I turned back to Tryndamere, rage in my eyes. He laughed at my attempt to look savage and continued yelling. "I have returned for a reason, and that reason isn't to make you look like a fool, I did that enough at the wing ceremony," he chuckled at his own joke, "I am here for the Triforce!" The word echoed throughout Skyloft, attracting everyone's attention. I looked at him.

"The Triforce is just a myth!" I yelled back, "And even if it was real, why would you think it would be here?" Tryndamere just laughed.

"So you won't talk, eh? Then I'll just take it by FORCE!" The dragon surged into action, turning around to face the statue of the goddess and blasting it with fire. The small pilot followed up by ramming the dragon into it, knocking it to the Surface below. The pilot brought the mechanical beast nearer to the ground so Tryndamere could hop off to do a more thorough search, while the dragon continued by ramming into different parts of Skyloft. Tryndamere seemed fascinated by the remains of the goddess statue, and he ran towards it, sword ready to knock down anything in his way. I grab Zelda's wrist and pull her towards the goddess statue, leaving Sparrot looking shocked. We got about halfway to the statue when the dragon destroyed the bridge to the statue.

"What now?" I asked Zelda. She just looked at me.

"What do you think? We use our loftwings!" I can't believe I didn't think of that when we left sparrot. We jump, whistling for our loftwings. Zelda's purple loftwing came to her aid and brought her up to the statue where it landed and out her down. However, my crimson loftwing didn't lift me up, my gray one did. See, on that day that Tryndamere first escaped, my loftwing had tried to put out the fires, and it ended up breathing in too much smoke, so it collapsed, leaving the flames to burn it. Tryndamere had killed my crimson loftwing. My new loftwing was clumsy and bumped into floating rocks a lot, but it was able to get me to the statue. Tryndamere had cut down the wall of the goddess statue, revealing a secret room on the inside. We rushed in, only to see Tryndamere holding his barbarian sword to the throat of some other-worldly creature that was purple and blue. She looked feminine, but she didn't talk like that at all, she sounded like some sort of robot, more specifically, an auto-tuning machine.

"Stop," "she" pleaded, "why are you doing this? What do I have?" Tryndamere smiled evilly.

"Isn't it obvious? I want the Triforce!"

"The T-Triforce?" She seemed to be beyond surprised that he knew of the Triforce, that she stumbled on her words. That was the confirmation Tryndamere had been looking for. He pressed his sword farther into "her" throat, yelling,

"WHERE IS IT?!" He didn't seem to notice our presence in the room. I used my training to change into my ancestor's wolf form. I jumped at him, but he just spun around and hit me with the flat of his sword before returning to "her." I lose my focus and turn back to human form. Tryndamere smiles, "Good to see you again, Link. How have you been? Has someone taken my place of making you look like a fool?" Oh how he angered me. I try to stand, but I'm still weak. Then he stops. "Wait a minute, someone came in with you," Tryndamere roughly grabs "her" neck and spins around to face the entrance of the hidden room, then a look of shock crosses his face as he continues, "but I killed you!" Zelda just smiles, then says back,

"You tried, but I wasn't going to just lie down and die, isn't that right, Link?" Tryndamere snaps his head towards me, then back at Zelda.

"it doesn't matter, I will kill you now!" He brings up his sword to strike Zelda. But before he could bring it down she used the magic she had been taught from Sparrot, she shifted her body into a phantom's and brought her shield up to defend her. Clearly, Tryndamere didn't see that coming and lost the anger in his strike, making it bounce harmlessly off of Zelda's shield.

"Surprised?" Zelda taunted, "well, there's more where that came from!" She started to glow. No, Zelda wasn't ready for that kind of magic! Zelda was trying to summon her ancestor's famous weapon, the light bow. She wasn't trained enough for that, Sparrot even said so himself! Tryndamere seemed to panic a bit, then held "her" in front of him as a human shield. Well, she wasn't human so… he brought "her" up as a living shield. Then he threw her into Zelda, breaking her concentration, stopping her spell. Tryndamere continued by stabbing the ground with his barbarian sword, bringing the entire floor down into the hidden room below that hidden room. How many secret rooms are on this island?! We seemed to be in a completely square room, much larger than the one we were in before. It had no doors and now, a hole in the ceiling. At the far end of the room, there was something that shined with a light brighter than the sun. Tryndamere stood there in awe of the light, then he broke into a sprint towards it.

"Link, are you all right?" Zelda looked at me and, seeing I was in pain, pulled out her harp and started to play the song of healing. I instantly started to feel better. I jumped up and looked at the light again, but this time, I saw someone other than Tryndamere there. It was looking at the light, so it didn't see Tryndamere coming up behind it with his sword ready to cut them down. The person turned around, apparently holding a sword the entire time and jabbed it at Tryndamere. But this was no big deal to Tryndamere, he was always the best one at the sword training hall, he just used his blade to bring their's away from him. He continues by stabbing towards their gut, but they simply vanished. Tryndamere looked as confused as I did, when I saw them appear again behind Tryndamere, ready to stab him in the back. I almost shouted out a warning to Tryndamere before I recalled what he did to me. But Tryndamere spun around and attempted to cut across their neck, but had the same result as last time, they disappeared. Tryndamere no longer seemed to care, he just turned and ran to the light, then let out an evil laugh. He reaches out to it, but they appear in front of him, sword at his neck. Tryndamere instantly brings his sword directly up, bringing their sword with him before taking a small jump backwards. He brings his sword up, ready to release an onslaught of attacks. Tryndamere jabs, cuts and spins his sword, always having his attacks be parried by the person. I just stand there, there isn't anything I can do. I may be able to change into a goron, zora, deku scrub or a wolf, but Tryndamere was taking them on so easily, I would probably just get myself killed. Then Tryndamere struck the defending figure.

"Agh!" the person exclaims in a masculine voice.

"What? Can't handle me?" Tryndamere taunts before bring his sword down towards the helpless man. Then the man returned to his original defence, he teleported. "Coward!" Tryndamere shouted at nothing, but he didn't seem to care, he walked towards the light and reached out to it. "YES!" he shouted, THE TRIFORCE IS MINE!" He turned and ran towards the closest wall, where he promptly knocked it down with his sword, making a new way out of the room, and jumped out. He whistled, probably for his robo-dragon to come and pick him up. I run after him, not caring if the man came back and tried to kill me. I looked out the new window and saw him and the pilot leaving on their beast, but this time, I wouldn't just let him get away, I jumped out and called for my loftwing. He certainly took his time, but I was flying and that was what mattered. I tried to follow them, but my loftwing was just too slow. Suddenly, I saw a green beam of light on the dragon, but it was quickly extinguished, and Tryndamere and the pilot didn't even seem to notice. In a matter of less then a second, the dragon completely vanished, leaving no trail. I gave up, and turned to go back to Skyloft. When I returned, I was met by not only Zelda, but also by a tall blue man, a short fuzzball and a woman with extremely large gauntlets. The small fluffy person spoke.

"Hello, we understand that you just had something taken from you." His voice was so high pitched, he was even more adorable than the pilot. "My name is Teemo," he continued, "and we would like to help you."

* * *

**Author's Note** What up FanFiction? Sorry for the huge wait, but I've been busy. So what do you think? Didn't you just LOVE Ghirahim's tea party? Of course you did. And how about that twist ending? Now Link has some champions on his side. But I have a serious question for you people, why don't you review? I've gotten quite a bit of views, but only one review. Can you guys give me any feedback? Even if it's negative review, I can use that to make my story better! Please review, or I will send Ghirahim to pour tea all over you and give you a makeover. You have been warned.

**DISCLAIMERS:** I own nothing from this story, I don't own Tryndamere, Teemo, Link, Zelda, Sparrot, Ghirahim, Skull Kid, Ganondorf, Levias, or any of those other four mysterious unnamed people. I don't own the term Skyloft, loftwing or awesome. (but I would like to)


	3. Meet, Greet and Eat

"Let me get this straight," I said, "You've been to "rune prison," you're a cop, and you are a wild killing machine that's half my size?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Teemo said in his adorable voice, "This is Ryze, and this is Vi, we are from the Institute of War."

"Vi? Is that short for something?" I asked. Vi Turned to face me, grabbed my tunic and brought my face close to hers.

"Vi, stands for violence." She said menacingly. Ok, that's one person that I don't want to invite to a get-well party. Vi continued, "we've been following Tryndamere ever since his mysterious disappearance a few days ago, we don't know why he came here, but all we know is that you're involved in this now, whether you like it or not."

"Well, I think Tryndamere came here to steal the magical Triforce from us." Ryze perked up when he heard the word magical.

"What does this Triforce do, exactly?" he asked, "does it grant him strength, magical powers?" I thought about it for a moment, I knew that I should remember something about the triforce from my magic lessons with Sparrot, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I don't remember," I said sadly, "I didn't even know it was here." Vi seemed to get noticeably more angry.

"How do you not know something that powerful is beneath your feet? This place is so small I figured everyone would know everything about it."

"Small?" Zelda asked, "you consider this place small?"

"Compared to the Institute, yeah." Oh snap, Vi and Zelda getting at it, cat fight! Teemo stepped in.

"Let's not fight with the only people that know about the Triforce, Vi," Teemo said quietly, "we need them if we want to know what Tryndamere's been up to."

"Who cares?" Vi asked, slightly less quietly, "That kid said it himself, he doesn't know what it does!"

"My name is Link," I interjected, "and this is Zelda." Ryze just looked at us, as if studying us.

"Link and Zelda…" he muttered, "where have I read that before?" Zelda and I just looked at each other, not exactly sure what to say, but we kept quiet, he seemed like he was concentrating hard on something. Vi and Teemo seemed to wrap up their conversation, and approached us.

"Look," Teemo said calmly, "Vi and I have decided, that Tryndamere will probably return to the Institute of War, and we think that you should join us."

"Why?" I asked, and I could tell that Zelda was thinking the same thing.

"Well, we think that even though you have limited knowledge of the Triforce, we think that you could be helpful to us in tracking down Tryndamere."

"I have it!" Ryze exclaimed, "Link and Zelda, you had magical ancestors, they've fought hard to rescue the Triforce, and brought it here, for safekeeping. But that's not all, from what I read a long time ago, this Triforce, could grant wishes, to those who held it." I suddenly remembered Sparrot's lesson about that.

"That's right," I said excitedly, "my magic teacher has been helping me to get in touch with my magically past, and one of his lessons was on the Triforce." Zelda joined the conversation.

"I remember that too, Sparrot said that there were three parts of it, that when combined, they created the full Triforce." Zelda looked as excited as Ryze did to hear the news, but then the truth hit us.

"So, Tryndamere can make his wishes come true now?" I asked with horror.

"Wait," Zelda said, "did you see Tryndamere grab the full Triforce?"

"Well, the light was very bright, and he screamed that he had done it, so I assume he found the Triforce." I said sheepishly.

"Wait here." Zelda said, as she ran back into the statue of the goddess. When she came back a few minutes later, she had something very bright in her hands. "Tryndamere only grabbed one pieces of the Triforce." Hope filled me, Tryndamere wasn't unstoppable yet.

"Weren't there different aspects of the Triforce?" I asked, "power, wisdom and courage? Which did he take?"

"Well," Ryze said, "when someone takes the Triforce, if they don't have an equal balance of power, wisdom and courage, it splits itself into its three parts, and the part that describes that person the most, is the part that they are given. And with those bulging muscles, I don't think it would be wrong to assume he got the Triforce of Power." Zelda suddenly started to glow, and so did I. We started to float up, hanging in midair for what seemed like forever. When we finally dropped back down, I felt a tingling sensation on my left hand. I looked, and saw what I had only read about during Sparrot's lessons. A piece of the Triforce was on the back of my hand. I looked at Zelda, she had it too, The Triforce of courage and wisdom had chosen us. I could feel the strength of my ancestors flowing through me, all of the members of my family that had gone on these adventures had felt this same way, only this time, I wasn't going to rescue Zelda, I was going to fight with her. I looked at Ryze, Teemo and Vi.

"Let's go get that Triforce." I said with newfound courage in my voice, "how do we get to this Institute of War?" Teemo smiled.

"Yordle power." He pulled out a small box that looked like a speaker, he spoke into it, "hey Corki, I need you to pick me and some people up, bring the extra large copter." A strange voice on the other side of the box replied.

"You got it Teemo, rocket or regular fuel?" At that point I started to get scared. Teemo replied with an almost evil smile on his face.

"Rocket." The voice replied in an instant.

"I was hoping you'd say that, alright, I'll track you through your communicator."

"Thanks Corki," Teemo said as he put his box away, "I got connections." And he just left it at that. Zelda and I ran to the academy to collect our things, we didn't think we'd be back here for a while. I gathered my practice sword that the knight commander let me keep, my wooden shield, my bug net I got from Beetle, and my adventure pouch which had my bomb bag and my revitalizing potion in it. Zelda insisted on travelling light and not bringing anything herself, but I think it was because she never wanted to buy anything from the bazaar or Beetle, she always wanted to save her money for "further education." Heh, Zelda, you so craaaazy. **(Majora's Mask Abridged Series Reference)** But when Zelda and I got back with the Institute of War people (who insisted we call them "champions," as long as they aren't being conceited) we saw the smallest jet in the world! Probably big enough to hold a grand total of ten people, and it was run by another extremely small pilot. Why were there so many small and adorable people from where these champions came from?

"Nice to meet ya!" the pilot said, extending his arm to shake hands, "my name's Corki, at your service!" I gingerly shook his hand, he was a little bit more energetic than the other ones, and I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

"Nice to meet you Corki, I'm Link, and this is Zelda." Zelda waved as the short man nodded towards her.

"Well, we can go as soon as you have your weapons and junk." I just stared at him, I had my sword in my hand, and it was bigger than he was, so I know that he saw it.

"Um, I have my sword right here." I held it out for him. He just looked at the sword, then to me.

"That's your weapon?" He asked dumbfounded. He burst out laughing, "kid, that's nothing, hey Vi, got any real weapons at your station in Piltover?" She grunted.

"Yeah, a few, but I think he could use one of Heim's hextech swords more."

"Ah, excellent idea, Teemo, can you tell Heim that we're on our way to his lab?"

"Sure, Corki." Teemo pulled out his box and started talking in it again, but I was still in shock after hearing that this sword that was used for training all of our Skyloft knights, was considered useless. Teemo put his box away with a worried expression on his face. "Guys?" Teemo said nervously, "On Heim's end I heard the sounds of combat, and after listening for a few seconds, I heard someone, or something yell: THERE WILL BE NO END TO YOUR SUFFERING!" Corki, Vi and Ryze went silent. Vi looked at Zelda and I.

"Time to go, NOW!" She shouted. She grabbed me and practically threw me on the jet, followed shortly by Zelda. How rude. Teemo, Ryze and Vi jumped on and Corki started the engine. It sounded a little bit worrisome, but before I could complain, we were up and flying extremely fast.

"Okay," Corki shouted to us from the front seat of the jet, "here comes the planeshift!" He hit a button somewhere on his control panel, and time seemed to slow down. The clouds stopped moving, the stopped whipping at us, the bugs stayed motionless. Then my stomach did a somersault as we appeared to be in a completely new area, one of fire and destruction, and I was suddenly reminded of the first day Tryndamere left Skyloft, the flames… the smoke… the death. I looked down, and I saw a group of twenty or thirty small creatures, just like Corki, Teemo and Tryndamere's pilot (who I was told he was named Rumble) fighting a giant beast with four arms. One of the small creatures stuck out in particular, it was blue, much like Rumble, and had a gun about their size, and seemed to be doing the most damage to the beast. The beast let out a blood-curdling scream, seeming to shock the creatures for a second, but that was all the beast needed, it brought a foot to the ground with extreme force, sending a shockwave through the ground, lifting the entire group of creatures into the air, coming down hard. The beast picked up some debris that came off of a nearby house and threw it at them, likely to kill them all, when the creature that had caught my eye before stood up, and fired a cannonball at the oncoming debris, bursting it into shrapnel.

"Just as I thought," said Teemo, "Cho'gath. Get us down there Corki!"

"Aye, aye captain," Corki shouted over the roar of the jet engine, "we can land behind the mothership." I took notice of the giant rocket that was in the middle of the city. Corki landed the jet so the rocket was between the beast called Cho'gath and us. Ryze, Teemo and Vi jumped out, determined to help the creatures in need. Zelda and I looked at each other, and we knew that we had to help too. We jumped out, much to the discomfort of Corki, but he only complained once before he rode the jet into the sky to help take care of Cho'gath. We turned around the rocket to see Vi charging at Cho'gath, where she promptly punched him into the air, jumped above him, and pushed him back down. Teemo was next to take action, he moved extremely quickly, and took a blowgun our of his bag. He loaded it with a big dart and fired it at Cho'gath, where it pierced his skin and no doubt hurt. I focused, this was my real test, I channeled the power of my ancestors and turned into what would be most helpful in this situation, I changed into my goron form. I curled up into a ball and rolled towards the beast at high speeds. Ryze started throwing magical attacks at the newly grounded Cho'gath, occasionally throwing large magical balls of energy in his direction. Cho'gath stood up, shaking off what had happened, when he let out another massive scream, scaring everyone including me, but I recovered before anyone else, I curled back into a ball and charged at him.

"YOUR DARKNESS BECKONS!" Cho'gath screamed at the top of his lungs, he brought his foot down again and sent out another shockwave, knocking up Vi, Teemo and Ryze. I swerved around the area he had decimated with his shockwave and charged at him, when he finally noticed me, he was shocked that he apparently missed his attack, but he quickly recovered and struck at me, but I was too fast, I easily went around his fist, and rolled straight into him, knocking him backwards. He got up and ran towards me, but I had backup. Zelda had called her loftwing, and was using the increased height to fire magical blasts at him from afar. Corki swooped in for the side, loading a giant rocket into his gun, and firing it right at Cho'gath's head. It exploded, making him stagger to find his balance, when I shifted out of goron form and into zora form, where I pulled out my guitar of waves, and started to play, sending out a musical shockwave towards him, making him lose his balance entirely, and fall for the second time in the fight. The blue creature from before got up shakily, and carefully aimed a cannonball into its gun, but instead of firing it at Cho'gath, it turned around and fired it at the ground beneath it, pushing it into the air over Cho'gath's head, where it loaded a huge cannonball, much larger than the rest, into its gun. It looked down, it was directly above Cho'gath. Time slowed down, it breathed out, it knew it only had one shot, a look of intense focus came upon its face. And in what seemed like minutes, but was only an instant, it fired.

Cho'gath screamed in pain, the cannonball had struck him with the extra force of gravity, and pushed him into the ground. He was immobilized, now was the perfect time. I change from zora to deku, and I fire my bubble shot at him, almost preventing him from moving entirely. He screams in pain, flailing and smashing everything nearby. The blue creature landed on the ground quite hard, collapsing from the sudden impact, Teemo rushed beside it, checking if it was okay. Ryze and Zelda continued to fire magical blasts at Cho'gath, and Vi continued punching him, but she didn't realize the dangers of being so close to him. Cho'gath brought all four of his arms down on the ground, sending a shockwave up from underneath him, pushing him out of the ground, and Vi into the air. Cho'gath took this opportunity of Vi being unable to fight back and jumped underneath her, opening his gigantic mouth. Vi looked down and screamed in terror at the sight that if I saw, would render me incapable of eating for a good 8 weeks. Vi fell directly into Cho'gath's mouth, where with one last scream, she was swallowed whole.

"For this, he must PAY!" Ryze screamed. He channeled his magic, he ensnared Cho'gath in a magical prison, followed by an extremely powerful magical bolt, and a smaller blast that bounced from him to the debris around him and back, striking him three times before it dissipated. Teemo followed by rapidly firing darts at Cho'gath, before loading a larger dart into his blowgun, he took aim at Cho'gath's head and fired, creating a cloud darkness around his face when it struck. Cho'gath screamed wildly. Then it was Zelda's turn. She summoned a Phantom and jumped off of her loftwing, using the power of her ancestors to change into a spirit and possess the Phantom. It stood up and grabbed its giant sword, running towards Cho'gath. I changed from deku to my final form, the wolf. I focused my power and summoned Midna, she appeared on my back, and used her magic to help me jump extremely far, latching my fangs onto Cho'gath's neck, then jump off and pushing off the nearby debris to attack from another angle, where I continued to jump off and back on one more time, when Zelda reached Cho'gath as well. She brought up her mighty sword and sliced across his stomach just as I pushed off the rubble and attached myself to his head, gnawing on his red skull. Cho'gath screamed in terror, shaking me off of his head, where the impact forced me to revert back into my human form. Zelda backed off, releasing her Phantom and retreating beside me. Corki took advantage of this and flicked a switch on his jet, starting a gatling gun to rapidly fire at his vulnerable face, he followed by fly over Cho'gath's head, and dropping a series of bombs on top of him, apparently knocking him unconscious. It was over.

Corki landed on the ground next to us, we had gotten the blue creature from before and all of the others in its group together. Zelda started to play her goddess harp, healing all of them and me.

"Tristana!" Teemo exclaimed as the blue creature opened its eyes. I could clearly see that this Tristana was much more feminine than Teemo or Corki.

"You really didn't think a big ol' monster like Cho could stop me, did ya?" Tristana replied.

"Hehe, of course not," Teemo said happily, "I'm just glad you're safe." Tristana looked around.

"I could swear I heard Vi's voice around here, where's she hiding?" Teemo looked down to the ground, then towards Cho'gath. A look of grim realization came across Tristana, "Oh," was all she could manage to say.

"Why was Cho even here?" Teemo asked, "Did he say anything when he got here?" Tristana shook her head.

"Nah, he just showed up, screamed FOR THE DARKNESS and started destroying everything."

"Ugh, typical Cho." Teemo said angrily. I had had it. I came here to stop Tryndamere, and a problem just showed up out of nowhere, I know Tryndamere, he had planned this, I was sure of it. I walked over to the unconscious body of Cho'gath, changed to my goron form and punched him in the face. His eyes fluttered open, he screamed in my face, but I just punched him again, and he went quiet.

"Where's Tryndamere?" I asked with power in my voice. I wanted to know, and I wanted to know right away.

"TRYNDAMERE? WHY? WHAT BUSINESS DOES HE HAVE WITH SUCH A SMALL HUMAN?" I punched him one last time, harder than the rest.

"Answer the question!" I said with extreme force.

"HEH, SMALL HUMAN THINKS HE CAN MAKE ME TALK? HAHAHA! FOOL!" Teemo, Tristana, Ryze and Zelda walked towards him as well and readied their respective attacks. Cho'gath focused his gaze upon Zelda, "YOU!" he screamed, "TRYNDAMERE MADE IT CLEAR HE WANTED TO SEE YOU, ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK. HE WILL BE IN FREJLORD, FIND HIS WIFE'S CASTLE AND ENTER IF YOU DARE ATTEMPT TO RECLAIM YOUR PRECIOUS TRIFORCE." I instantly realize what he said.

"How do you know about the Triforce?" I immediately ask. He realizes the mistake he made.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT A TRIFORCE!" Wow, he may be huge and vicious, but he is a horrible actor.

"Yes you-" but I got cut off there when Cho'gath lunged forward in an attempt to eat me. Luckily, Tristana was close enough to push me out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough to get out of the way herself. With a quick gulp Tristana was swallowed whole, the last thing we heard was an extremely terrified scream, but not from Tristana, from Teemo.

* * *

AN: Whoa, stuff just got dark. But yeah, HI FANFICTION! I know it's been months since I've updated this story, and while I'd like to say that I've been working on this story that whole time, I haven't. I've been writing it for the past two days. -_- I know that I said I was going to alternate between which story I was going to write, but I heard from a much better writer (aka: my sister) that I should write whichever I felt like so my writing would feel more passionate, so yeah, I'm gonna do that from now on. MASSIVE thank you to Legion222 for caring enough to review, favourite and follow my story. Some of these ideas were actually theirs. They came up with the idea of Cho'gath intervening, and I did say I would try to add Tristana somewhere in here. I will try to add your other ideas later, but that was all I could add in this chapter. If you liked this chapter, review it and tell me that! If you absolutely hated it and think that I should go die in a hole, well. You can review and tell me that, but try to be a bit more subtle than that. (maybe try saying something like, this chapter was okay, but to make it better you may want to try some activities related to dying in a hole.) But yeah, review PLZ.

**DISCLAIMERS:** I own EVERYTHING that was included in this story. I own the rights to every letter that was included in here. (NOT REALLY! THIS IS A JOKE! DON'T SUE ME!) Yeah, I don't own anything, LoL, LoL champions, LoL places, Zelda, Zelda places, Zelda characters, and basically everything else in this story. I don't even own some of the ideas. Those are property of Legion222. Unless they got it illegally, in that case, what are you talking about, I didn't say anything about Legion222. Yo Crazeh.


	4. A Trip to Skyloft

"Teemo, I'm pretty sure 26 blinding darts in one eye, 56 poison darts in the other and being covered in a layer of shrooms is enough to kill him, you can stop now." Ryze said calmly.

"NO! Not after what he did to Tristana." Teemo said with extreme rage in his voice.

"And Vi." I reminded him.

"Whatever," Teemo said, "Cho needs to die!" I coughed awkwardly, I was pretty sure that Cho was dead after Teemo shoved a bottle of poison down his throat, but I didn't say anything.

"Didn't we come here to get me a sword or something?" I said awkwardly, trying desperately to get Teemo to stop spitting darts into Cho's dead corpse. Even after getting in a huge fight with two fatalities, it still hurt to think that the sword that was handed down through generations of knights in training was completely worthless.

"Alright, I'm out of shrooms," Teemo said, ignoring my last question, "did you say something Link?" I did a mental facepalm.

"Yeah, don't I need a sword that isn't useless?" Teemo finally remembered what we came here for.

"Oh, right," Teemo muttered awkwardly, "where's Heim?" He walked over to a large building with a giant hole above the doorway. I followed him, and saw it looked like a cross between a preschool classroom and a university, what an odd combination. Teemo saw my confusion, and started to explain, "This is the Yordle university, where Yordles such as Heimerdinger and Ziggs study."

"Ok, two points," I started, "one, Heimerdinger? Ziggs? Corki? You people have really weird names, and second, what in the name of the Great Deku Tree are Yordles?" Teemo looked like he did his own mental facepalm.

"First of all, around here, you're the one with the weird name, and second, Yordles are one of the many species in Runeterra. Does that answer your questions?"

"Yes, but it raises a few more." I said honestly. Teemo rolled his eyes.

"Not important right now, we need to get to Heimerdinger's lab and get you a hextech sword." Teemo zoomed off zigzagging through rubble that was displaced during the battle with Cho'gath. I finally gave up trying to move through it, and changed into my wolf form, where I simply hopped over all of the debris. Teemo's small and fluffy body caught my eye as it was entering a side room with a deep cut in the front of the door, about the size of Teemo, or another Yordle. I changed into deku form to slide through the hole, and inside I saw Teemo reading a piece of paper. I was just about to ask what it said, when he threw it up into the air, pulled out his blowgun and started shooting darts into it, pinning it against the wall of the room.

"What happened?" I asked, extremely concerned for the Yordle. Teemo looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Ionia is a traitor."

*Meanwhile*

"Alright, so your whole plan consists of, bring him here, then kill him?" Skull Kid asked in complete disbelief.

"What else is there to do?" Ghirahim asked innocently. Skull Kid threw his arms up.

"Oh, I don't know, get minions, get an army, set up a trap, anything except just bring him here and kill him?!"

"Kid, I like your fire," Ganondorf said, trying not to scream at the kid, "but can you please stop shouting?" Skull Kid looked at Ganondorf.

"Don't you agree we should have something else planned? Or at least ANYTHING planned? What if Link doesn't come here, then what? What if he gets away before we can kill him?"

"Simple," Ghirahim said with a smile, "don't let him get away." Skull Kid just stood there, jaw open waiting for him to say, "Just kidding!" but he didn't. He stood there smiling, waiting for Skull Kid's reply. Skull Kid was just about to say that he was crazy, and they'd never succeed without an actual plan, but a loud screeching filled the air, it sounded distinctly bird-like. Ganondorf looked up.

"Oh, that's for me." He walked outside and met a giant black bird wearing a mask. They seemed to be having a conversation of some sort, speaking neither English or bird-ese. **(hehe, birdies)** Ganondorf walked back inside, and explained what had happened. "Ok, so Link and Zelda aren't actually in Hyrule, and they're not in any of the surrounding areas."

"Wait, where did you get that bird, when you were telling us about your past experience with Link and his ancestors, you said one of them killed your giant bird." Skull Kid asked. Ganondorf just looked at him.

"Duh, , where else?" Skull Kid couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Why .gov?" was all he could manage to reply with.

"Nobody goes anywhere that has .gov in it, and it's a secret website for super villains who need giant birds. Obviously." Skull Kid just gave up.

"Whatever, so if he's not in Hyrule, then where is he?"

"Well, I assume it would be somewhere near Outset Island, but my bird insists that there is somewhere in the sky that it should bring us to."

"Well then, lets go!" Ghirahim butted in, "it'll be a road trip without the road!" Finally, after an hour of flying, (filled with far too much singing by Ghirahim) they arrived at a strange floating island in the sky. It looked like a dump, why would Link live here? There was rocks everywhere, a hole in the side of one of the floating rocks, and the people on the ground seemed to poor, they didn't have any nice clothing on, they were all in rags. Not to mention the fact that it was so loud, but that was probably because everyone on the island was screaming at the sight of a giant bird monster. Ganondorf landed the bird on the ground, and they all dismounted. Ganondorf then sent the bird to fly around the island killing anyone it saw, not wanting anyone to interfere with his revenge on Link.

"How do we even know if Link's here?" Skull Kid asked, for all we know, he's on the ground, eating enchiladas with ghosts." **(if you don't get the reference go read my other story)**

"First of all," Ganondorf started, "why would you even say something like that? And second of all, my bird is almost never wrong, either Link is here, or he was here." Skull Kid suggested they split up and search the island, and they all unanimously agreed to the idea. After searching the whole island, they met back up in the giant tent in the middle of the island labelled with signs that said "bazaar."

"I didn't find anything," Ghirahim said sadly, "what about you two?" Skull Kid piped up.

"Nope, nothing. What about you Ganon?" Ganondorf looked at him angrily.

"Don't call me Ganon, Ganon is the name of evil god who failed me in destroying Link countless times." Skull Kid gulped.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me."

"Anyway, I did find something in the dorms. There were two rooms labelled with the names Link and Zelda, so I'm certain that they were here." This visibly cheered Skull Kid up.

"So we can still find Link?" he asked hopefully. Ganondorf barely acknowledged him.

"But that's not all, I also found a sword that my bird identified with Link's scent. With this, my bird can fly us to wherever Link is." Suddenly, there was a clang from somewhere else in the bazaar. Ganondorf, Skull Kid and Ghirahim immediately snapped their heads in the direction they heard the sound. They looked over and saw a dark-skinned, burly man with a white mask over his eyes and forehead. The man was carrying a large, burlap bag over his shoulder. Ghirahim smiled strangely at him.

"Well, hello there, what are you doing here?" Ghirahim asked with his extremely strange voice. The man just looked at him, most likely distracted by his outfit, when he finally replied.

"Um, I live here?" Ghirahim laughed.

"Not anymore," And with that he did something that Skull Kid didn't see that caused the man to freeze up, followed shortly thereafter by Ghirahim teleporting beside the shocked man. Ghirahim waved his hand in the air, and conjured what looked like a black needle above him, which he brought down into the man's neck, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. Ghirahim just looked up happily. "Okay, now what?" he asked in a cheery voice with a smile on his face. Skull Kid and Ganondorf just looked at him in confusion. Skull Kid didn't know it, but Ganondorf was suddenly liking his chances of defeating Link, once and for all.

Ghirahim looked at the man's dead corpse. He then picked up the bag, searched through it, and made it disappear with a flash of light. Skull Kid was unsure whether he should still be allied with this strange man, at first, Ghirahim was just confused about the man, and had only agreed to join him because he wanted another ally to destroy Link with, but now he seemed much more deadly and scary to Skull Kid. Beside Skull Kid, Ganondorf just started to clap, slow at first but then growing in emotion until he was practically laughing.

"Man, you are EVIL!" Ganondorf said in between laughs, "I like your style." Skull Kid finally started to understand the situation, these people were both cold-hearted killers. Who else to help him destroy Link? He started to clap too.

"That was pretty amazing, how did freeze him up like that?" Skull Kid asked. Ghirahim just blushed.

"Are you sure you want to see?" Ghirahim asked. Skull Kid and Ganondorf answered simultaneously.

"YES!" Ghirahim just chuckled in an extremely unmanly way.

"Alright, you asked for it." He faced away from his two partners in crime, turned back and stuck his unnaturally long tongue out, wiggling it up and down and all around. Ganondorf froze up, and Skull Kid was too scared to even scream in fright. It was so long… and… wiggly. Finally, Ghirahim stopped wiggling his tongue and brought it back into his mouth. It took a good minute of staring at nothing, trying to understand what they had just seen, before Ganondorf and Skull Kid snapped out of their confusion.

"What was that thing?" Skull Kid asked in between deep breaths. Ghirahim just giggled like a schoolgirl.

"My tongue, silly." Skull Kid just gave up and changed the conversation.

"All strange tongues aside, should we be off to find Link?" Ganondorf nodded.

"Yeah, we should," he whistled for his bird before continuing, "come on, let's go kill Link!" After they had searched the bazaar for anything that might have been useful to them, they met up where Ganondorf had found Link's sword. When Skull Kid arrived, he saw Ganondorf talking with his bird, and Ghirahim picking lint off of his outfit, how appropriate for a merciless killer. When Ganondorf finished talking with his bird, he seemed to be confused.

"Apparently, while we were talking in the bazaar, my bird was smelling the sword some more, and it identified another smell on it, not anything that it has seen before, and it's sure it isn't human." Ghirahim finished de-linting his clothes and started talking.

"Maybe it's something from another dimension," He suggested, "I've had some, experiences, with people from other worlds, and some of them also included Link." Ganondorf eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ghirahim seemed to be remembering something.

"Well, only days after meeting you two, I came here in search of a magical force called the Triforce." Ganondorf practically jumped straight in the air.

"Yes, the Triforce, I know about it. Legends from my family passed down tell of Link's ancestors fighting mine for possession of it. What did you find out about it? I have to know!" Ghirahim smiled in his special way, and replied.

"Well, I had it in my grasp, when someone actually tried to fight me for it. We had a battle where I unfortunately ended up failing, having to teleport away. However, before I left, I planted one of my shadow darts on him in secret, with that, I can track him, no matter where he goes in any dimension or world." Ganondorf nodded.

"Yes, anything to get my hands on the Triforce, with that, we'll be able to grant any wish we desire, including the destruction of Link," he laughed evilly, "enough standing around, pretty boy, lead us to Link." Ghirahim smiled once more, and jumped on the giant bird.

"I can tell you where he is, but I can't take you there, unless I have some… help." Skull Kid expected there to be a catch, nobody could help him find Link without needing something in return.

"What do you want?" Ganondorf grunted.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy Mr. Grumpy Pants, all I need is some life force to open a dimensional portal." He pointed his eyes down to the bird he was atop. Ganondorf groaned.

"Fine, you can use the bird on one condition,"

"Anything buddy o' mine." Ghirahim said happily.

"Never call me Mr. Grumpy Pants again. Or buddy o' mine."

"You got it Dr. Happy Socks," Ganondorf just groaned and threw Skull Kid on top of the bird before climbing on himself, "lets get going!" Ghirahim shouted before Ganondorf gave the command for his bird to fly.

After they were a safe distance away from the floating island, Ghirahim closed his eyes and started to concentrate, he started mumbling under his breath, and grabbed the bird's feathers. The bird screeched in protest, but Ghirahim just clutched his feathers tighter, his mumbling grew louder, his hands started to glow and produce pitch-black smoke. The bird was going crazy now, attempting to throw Ghirahim off of its back, but with no such luck. Ghirahim yelled one final word to finish the spell.

"PLANESHIFT!" and with that, they were gone, leaving only the faint smell of burnt chicken.

*Back to Link*

After about half an hour of consoling a fluffy killing machine, I finally persuaded Teemo to stop crying and shooting. I grabbed the note, carefully removing the darts, and brought Teemo outside to see the others. When everyone else saw Teemo's tears, they went quiet. Zelda looked at me as if to ask what happened, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Teemo?" Ryze asked, concern in his voice. Teemo couldn't answer, he just stood there, not moving. I pulled out the note and handed it to Ryze. He read it over and looked at Teemo. "I thought we were at a neutral stand with Ionia, why would they do this? And of all the people to do it." Teemo looked up.

"Tryndamere did it, it's the only explanation." Ryze just shook his head.

"He wouldn't have had a chance to get into Ionia, not after he tried to kill Yi in that sparring match." I just looked at them, I didn't have a clue what was going on. Ryze saw my confusion and handed me the note. It said;

"_Heimerdinger and Ziggs are here in Ionia, if you want him back, travel here in three days, and bring back Irelia's mantle of decorum. We know that you have it, and that you want to take us over, but we will not let you. Balance in all things. -K_"

"Alright, so somebody killed your Yordle friends?" I asked. Teemo looked up at me, clearly enraged.

"No," he said, "they were kidnapped, and by one of us, no less." He curled his hands into fists, practically shaking with rage. Ryze further explained.

"There was once a Yordle in our village that was recruited by the Kinkou ninja order of Ionia, a city-state in Runeterra. He later moved there and adapted to their way of life. His name is Kennen, known by the Institute of War as the Eye of the Storm."

"Seems simple enough," I said sarcastically, "so now they think you stole something from some person named Irelia, and if you don't get it and give it back to them, they'll hold Teemo's friends hostage?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ryze replied simply. I nodded.

"What are we going to do then? Do we go after Tryndamere, or rescue Ziggs and Heimerdinger?" I asked no one in particular. Teemo was the first to reply.

"Heim and Ziggs aren't dead yet, so they still have a chance to be saved. I say we go after them." Zelda shook her head.

"I'm not so sure, Tryndamere has the Triforce, and he could use that to take over this world, I think he's the larger threat." Teemo stared at her for a second, then jumped towards her, grabbed her collar and pulled her to his eye level, almost breaking Zelda's back in the progress.

"I just lost my best friend, I'm not losing anyone else," he barely whispered to her. He let her go and stomped off beside Ryze. Ryze nodded in agreement.

"Teemo might be right," he said, "Tryndamere has Ashe's army on his side, plus we'll need to get past the other Frejlord kingdoms to get there. Maybe if we go explain to Ionia that we don't have Irelia's mantle, we can recruit them as an ally against Tryndamere." I started to think he was right.

"That's true, we could use more than just the four of us against Trynd," A loud puttering sound above reminded me of Corki's presence, "oh right, five." He slowly descended, a trail of dark smoke following him.

"I dunno guys," he said as he landed beside us, "my jet's overheating from all that action, and by the looks of that rubble formerly known as the Yordle university, my tools didn't make it." Teemo shook his head.

"Just great," he groaned, "we have four people against an army, we're outlaws to the only other place in Runeterra that can be of much help right now. That is unless Demacia will help us, but they're kinda busy with Noxus." It seemed as if we only had one option.

"It seems as if we only have one option," I said, "head over to this Ionia place and recruit them to help us against Tryndamere." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Zelda spoke up.

"Alright, so where is this Ionia?" Teemo pulled out a map from his bag and unfolded it. It looked like a giant island with three smaller island around it. Teemo pointed to a point in the bottom right corner of the main island.

"This is where we are now," he said, "Bandle City, and we need to get here to Ionia." He pointed at one of the smaller islands near the top right of the map. My mouth just hung open, how were we supposed to cross an entire ocean?

"Okay," I started, "how do you suggest we get there?" Teemo shook his head.

"My plan was to have Corki fly us all there, but that probably won't work now," he looked over to Ryze, "do you think we can get a ship from MF or GP?" Ryze laughed.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, "lets just walk over to the most feared pirates in all of Runeterra and ask for a ride."

"Well, what other way is there for us to cross the Guardian's Sea?" Teemo asked, clearly annoyed. Zelda spoke next.

"My loftwing can take us," she said, "it might take two trips, but it would work." I suddenly remembered my loftwing.

"I could call mine," I suggested, "but it doesn't fly very well." Then I realized a minor problem. "How would you even bring your loftwing here to this other world?" I asked her. She laughed at me.

"Oh, Link, remember when we were fighting Cho'gath? I summoned my loftwing to help me fight. Did you listen to any of the rumours of Fun Fun Island? They say it acts like a gateway between worlds."

"I heard those rumours, but I never actually believed them. I thought that guy was just crazy." I admitted. Zelda giggled again.

"Try calling your loftwing, we don't really have time for mine to make two trips."

"Sure, I'll try it." I said before Zelda and I whistled at the top of our lungs. It took a few minutes, but Zelda's purple loftwing arrived with a flash of light, followed shortly by my grey one. Ryze and Teemo just stared at the giant birds, gaping at the sight. I laughed, I never thought what other people might think of loftwings when they first saw them.

"So, shall we go?" I asked. Teemo nodded his head before shouting.

"Off to Ionia!" Suddenly, the air around us got cold, the sky turned dark, the sun disappeared, and behind us, a portal opened up. I tried to look around to see everyone else, but I could see nothing but the inky blackness of the portal before me. For what seemed like minutes, the portal stayed open, billowing winds from its mouth, when three figures exited it, one big and burly, one tall and slim and one short and bushy. The portal suddenly dissipated, returning the light to the world, but adding the distinct smell of burnt chicken. A wave of fear struck me, I recognized two of those people from my history lessons with Sparrot. I just came face to face with two of my ancestors worst enemies.

"Ah, you must be Link," the figure I didn't recognize said, "my name is Ghirahim, and we want you dead."

* * *

**AN:** HELLO FANFICTION, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK? I HOPE NOT, BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE MY NEXT CHAPTER READY! But yeah, that was the chapter, took a while to write, but yeah I like how it turned out. Admit it, you loved Ghirahim in this chapter, right? Killing Gondo… showing his tongue to everyone… fun stuff. My main goal for this chapter was to catch the bad guys up with how far Link and them got, which is why the bad guys had so much screen time, er, page time… whatever. Yes, Fun Fun Island is magical now, something cannot be filled with that many rainbows and not have a part in this story, that is a fact. Please Review my story. I've had 2 reviews, and 2 were from the same guy. (Thank you Legion) Even if you hate my guts for writing this story, tell me! That way I can feel bad, and, you know, block your comment… JK, I want feedback. So review? Please? I have cookies! You can't have any, but still.

**DISCLAIMERS:** I own nothing in this story, not the characters (in both LOL and Zelda), not the places (in both LOL and Zelda), not the noodle restaurant (in neither LOL or Zelda) and finally, I don't own the term: Cats in a Microwave.


End file.
